Shinobi Nights
by KohakuMaru
Summary: Four young ninja are given a special mission that will affect their entire village. Will they succeed? Only one thing's for certain, things aren't always what they seem...


**Shinobi Nights  
**

**Chapter 1: Moonlight  
**

In an ancient village hidden amongst the misty trees, the wandering sun had long departed on his journey through the sky, dragging behind his cloak of shimmering darkness. As the air lay dead and silent, the starry night was filled with warmth and most of the villagers had already gone to bed, awaiting the morning light's return. However, in a semi-dark, dry and silent room there was a tall, elderly yet strong man. He sat in a high, sycamore, almost throne-like chair. Shuffling some papers and looking through them as his highly organized room, lit only by a small candle with a dancing flame, seemed to make the time pass slower.

Suddenly, without warning, four young men appeared kneeling before him, causing the flame of the candle to sway lightly in their breeze.

"I'm glad you guys could make it in such short notice," said the rugged man, in his deep powerful voice, not even looking up from his papers. "I know you probably were enjoying your sleep," he chuckled, arising from his seat with a low grunt, turning his gaze out the window to the moon. The gleaming, silver and crescent amulet shone with a soft radiance which enveloped his face as if it were embracing an old friend.

"No, it's fine," said one of the young men, with a nonchalant tone, looking up to the elder man. "We _are_ here to serve," he said, as his face sprung a confident, brash smile.

The old man turned around as he ran his thick fingers through his long gray beard, nodding his head, sporting a gentle smile of his own. "Right you are, Hazashi."

"I suppose you're wondering what the matter at hand is?" asked the old man, as all four boys stood up, assuming their own personal stances.

"Yeah, so what's the plan?" asked Hazashi, a bit eagerly.

"Shut up, man," said Heiden in his lower, strident and angry tone "let him finish." he muttered, as a quick, sharp, audible slap came across the back of Hazashi's head.

"Dang, Hazashi," said Tora in a mischievous tone, "you're always too eager." He loved to mess with Hazashi, almost as much as Hazashi did with him.

"Ouch! What the heck Tora!?" roared Hazashi, trying to slap Tora in return, who decided to hide behind Heiden, using him as a human shield against Hazashi's onslaught of hands. This caused Heiden to put on a smug angered look, more so than usual.

"Come on boys," said the old man, rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers, giving out a small, arid sigh "you guys are professional shinobi." Kohaku nearly giggled from the small commotion, covering a closed, simple smile with his right hand.

"_Now_," the young men re-assembled themselves hearing the authority in the elder's tone "Tomorrow night the enemy will be receiving some very important cargo that can't be compromised. I want you four to get that consignment and bring it here." Said the old man, looking sternly at them.

"So... it's just a simple pilfering mission?" asked Hazashi, as he scratched his head "I thought it was going to be more... exciting."

The old man lowered his gaze as he sat back down into his intricate high chair.

"This is more than that." the four looked intently at him, intrigued by the mystery that had just been formed. "This cargo could contain some very important information on where our captured comrades may be held".

A lifeless silence fell upon the room like the first, thick, white blanket of cold crystal snow covering a green meadow.

The village had many of its people taken away by the enemy during an ambush raid. No one knew where the captured villagers were kept hidden, or if they were still alive. Yet, this was the moment they had all been yearning for, this single opportunity to find out the truth, once and for all.

"I know how much this means to you boys," said the old man, his deep voice melting away the silence. His contrite face was delicately being illuminated by the single fading candle "With your loved ones having been taken way..."

Heiden lowered his face, staring into the empty floor, trying to maintain a firmness in his gaze. Hazashi's countenance turned into a stone angered look, something rarely seen, his hands curling up into infuriated, flaming fists as his voice carried a heartless tone.

"I swear, if I ever get my hands on..." his sentence went unfinished as he felt a warm, soft and gentle hand rest on his shoulder. Hazashi turned around to see Kohaku, his face tinted with soft subtle sorrow, slowly extinguishing Hazashi's fury.

"I know how you feel," said the elderly man "but we must be smart about this".

The old man grabbed a small, tightly curled up piece of paper on his desk and held it out to one of the boys.

"This will tell you where to go and what you must do."

Tora outstretched his hand and took the paper, concealing it under his sleeve.

"When you finish memorizing it, you know what to do with the parchment."

All four boys gave one, final, quick glance at each other and then back at the old man.

"Hai!" they each state in unison, bowing their heads.

The elder man nods his own head in approval for them to leave. As quickly as the four young men had appeared, they vanished.

"Stay safe." whispered the old man, blowing out the candle, leaving a dark, dry and empty room.


End file.
